


悖论及其他难题

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Emotionally stunted men making bad choices, Incest, M/M, dvd, 互攻向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 梗概：“所以你之前死了，对吗？”但丁问，而维吉尔真的不确定该如何回答。





	悖论及其他难题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradox and Other Difficult Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305915) by [Vrunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka). 



**悖论及其他难题**

**Paradox and Other Difficult Questions**

by Vrunka

 

-

 

他的一只手捏着维吉尔的下颌。手套的粗糙皮质刺痛了皮肤。怪事，他们在这打了这么久，手套不该已经磨光滑了吗？

 “你在做什么？”

 “研究你。”但丁的回答很简单。

维吉尔一语不发，察觉到对方的笑意，他扭开下颌想挣脱但丁的抓握，“但丁。”他低吼着发出警告，克制的威胁。

 “哇噢，冷静点，猫咪，”但丁傻笑起来，那是维吉尔在他蠢弟弟那张蠢脸上见过的最蠢、最傻、最丑的表情，“只是看看。”

 “看不需要用手。”

但丁的手指垂落下去。在它们触碰过的地方，维吉尔的皮肤微微发痒，活像一阵恼人的低语。他独自一人四处流浪多久了？一个像又不像自己的声音从脑海一角发问。那是半掩埋于记忆中的事物的幻影，避无可避，捉摸不透。

 “你说得没错。”但丁说。

维吉尔咬住自己的舌头。他绝不会开口要但丁再碰他。察觉到弟弟的眼神在脸上游走，他选择了怒目而视。对方的仔细端详让他感到一阵懊热，皮肤在高傲的颧骨和耳周紧绷。

 “所以你之前死了，对吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔凝视着对方，思考着。他活了下来，他不曾想过这件事的后果。他活着，他想活着，就和他们儿时一样。但他成为黑骑士时则……不一样，那只能被称为半死不活。后来他将自己一分为二，逃离自身时也不一样，那种活法过于彻底：两个分身同时存在，不可思议。

 “我不知道。”他说。选择坦白顶多使人不快：多年的学习钻研没给他留下多少未知事物。

但丁点点头，罕见的认真。他的下颌严肃地收着，上头生着银白色的胡茬。“你还记得那个时候的任何……任何事吗？”

 “哪个时候，但丁？”

 “我不知道。你知道我搞不懂你那套什么恶魔魔力和时间移动的破把戏，对吧？但你是我哥，这是明摆着的事实。没人能像你一样搞得我这么火大。要我说，这可真是种特殊技能。”

维吉尔也对弟弟笑了起来，傲慢地。但丁的语气里没什么真正责怪的意思。他俩一贯如此。

 “但V并不和我一个年纪。而且你身上还有什么东西，变得——”但丁打了个响指，上下笔划着维吉尔全身，“不太一样了。比如你的脸。也许我该说‘完全没变’。你没老，维吉尔。至少没有正常变老。”

 “什么意思？”

 “你看起来就像我……呃……五、六年前的样子？”

维吉尔摸了摸自己的下颌，手指下意识沿着那里的曲线移动。他看向但丁——和他们数年前交手时相比，但丁明显老了，几乎成了个流浪汉，头发太长，胡茬灰白。他本以为自己也是一样。

 “我猜魔界可没什么镜子。”但丁说。

 “我在那更关心的是——”维吉尔犹豫了几秒，这会儿提“复仇”会显得他很小心眼。小家子气。弱势。他才不是这种人。于是他嗤之以鼻地改口道，“生存。没想过外表。”

 “现在你只能想这个了。”但丁凑得更近，手指轻点维吉尔的下巴，“现在你比我年轻了，我成了哥哥。”

 “事情不是这样运作的。”

 “就是。”但丁调侃道，“现在你得听我的混账主意了，因为你得尊敬兄长，维吉尔。”

 “尊重要靠自己争取，但丁。”

 “哦？你要我自己争取？”但丁抬手，像要再次去戳维吉尔的脸，对方先一步逮住他的手腕。他们的视线撞在一起，里面的挑衅意味不言而喻，一如往常。

维吉尔用力一扭，空着的手在地上一推，试图起身。但丁勾起被他抓住的手腕，但还是太迟了。维吉尔的动作惯性让两人双双摔倒，在地上滚做一团，好像又变回了小孩。

但丁一拳打在维吉尔的肋骨上。他粗砺的呼吸忽地扑上维吉尔的脸，维吉尔的膝盖则重重撞进他的腹部。

这并不如他们其他战斗复杂，更称不上血腥，那些战斗总是充斥着恶魔之力和刀光剑影。在他们之间，事情永远会变成这样，变成幼稚、愚蠢的无理取闹。

最后但丁占了上位，手掌抵着维吉尔的下颚，把他的脑袋拗成难受的角度。他能感到自己的喉结在但丁掌根滑动，对方能够轻易改变抓握力度，掐住他的脖子，而不只是像现在这样。

维吉尔舔了舔唇。

但丁的目光对上了他的。

横亘在二人间的气场战栗起来。那些在维吉尔脑中不加使用的区域游荡的，带着诸如V、尤里曾、黑骑士的名字的幻影，那些一贯如此却又从未如此的东西，构成了一个矛盾体。

维吉尔吞咽了一下。但丁的手随着那动作反射性地按了下去。还没到切断呼吸的程度，角度不允许他这么做，僵硬的手臂也不允许，但那份重压是真切的。

 “我猜我赢了。”但丁的手滑下维吉尔的咽喉。他躯体的重量朝下移动，把维吉尔的双膝困在自己腿间。

 “你什么都没赢。”维吉尔驳了回去。

但丁眯起了眼睛，呼吸微微一滞。“你确定？”他说。

维吉尔怒吼着挣动下身，他们再次陷入颠三倒四的混乱姿势。维吉尔在但丁手里活像一条蛇，每当被对方抓住外套就开始挣扎翻滚。他们徒劳地扭打、撕抓，朝对方挥拳，直到维吉尔终于——终于停下来。

他的膝盖锁着但丁起伏的胸膛，一条手臂把但丁的一只手腕压在地上，一条腿卡着另一条抵在身前。

他们都气喘吁吁的，但维吉尔还是笑了：“是的，但丁，我很确定。”

但丁的衣领上都是汗，它们顺着脖颈上的筋腱淌下，打湿了但丁已然脏兮兮的上衣，在织物上留下深色的污痕。不紧不慢地，维吉尔用空着的手抓起那件衣物，从但丁胸前拉起，又松手让它落回原处。

但丁盯着他，凝视中带着陌生的热度，脸上出现一抹维吉尔没见过的淡红色。仿佛做出回应一般，一阵暖意使人兴奋地扫过维吉尔的皮肤，颤抖着滑下他的脊柱。

 “维吉尔。”但丁说。

 “轮到我了，是吗？‘只是看看’。”维吉尔的指腹划过但丁颌下的胡茬。它们已逐渐长成柔软的胡须，短短的，但很茂密，还在不断生长。

 “不需要用手吧。”但丁以牙还牙。他的话里藏着层层包裹的热情，饱含暗示和挑逗，没有愤怒。一切的走向都错得离谱。

维吉尔用手捂住但丁的嘴。“嘘。”他责怪对方，然后才意识到自己做了什么。

但丁的双唇干燥地抵着他的手掌，颜色粉得惊人。他们火花四溅的打斗在上面一次次制造出细小的红色割痕。维吉尔用手指摩挲着那里，从但丁丰满的下唇往上，再往上，几乎戳进但丁嘴里。但丁的双眼颤抖着闭上了，身体放松下来。他极细微地分开双唇，接纳维吉尔的指尖。

他们都屏住了呼吸。那会威胁到眼下两人间逐渐升腾的微妙气氛，打破这来之不易的亲密。

本能地，维吉尔的膝盖夹紧了但丁的躯体，随着下腹涌起的热潮反射性地挤压着。他的手指退出但丁的口腔，连带着拉扯了但丁的下唇，暴露出对方的下排牙，角度并不完美，但白而整洁，藏在柔软的、红色的口腔内部。

 “这算什么。”维吉尔问道。

但丁开口时，凝视的眼神清明而锐利。“你来告诉我，维吉尔。”

此间某刻，但丁的手滑脱了维吉尔的紧握。那只手钻入维吉尔外套的下摆，揉捏着维吉尔的臀瓣。

 “之后我会否认我说了这个，但我很高兴你没死，也很高兴尼禄阻止了我杀你。”但丁说。

 “你杀不了我。”

 “我知道。问题就出在那，不是吗？人类的弱点。”

 “我也杀不了你。”维吉尔是，“我当然想杀你，但我——”他的手摸上但丁的喉咙。正如之前但丁对他做的那样。他松松地握住比但丁颤抖的喉结高一点的位置，指尖被但丁颌下快速生长的须发刺得发痒。

他掐了下去，只维持了一次心跳那么久，也许更短，转瞬即逝。但丁没有反抗，他的凝视没有动摇，手也没有乱动。维吉尔用足力气掐住他的气管时，只有他的呼吸被迫停滞。

一秒不到维吉尔就放开了手，但丁再次闭上眼，从唇间吐气时漏出一声呻吟。他的另一只手从身侧抬起，抓住了维吉尔的另一侧臀肉，打着圈引导着他。

维吉尔的双手还在但丁颈上，拇指在中央相触，向下滑过但丁的皮肤。但丁发间的汗水打湿了他的指节。

 “就像这样。”维吉尔说，“我可以掐断你的脖子。”

 “嗯哼。”但丁应和道。他故意抬起了下巴。这个虚情假意的混球，笑得像在邀请对方下手。

 “我可以掐住你，直到——”维吉尔收紧双手，拇指卡进但丁颚下的软肉。他能感到但丁的脉搏在自己的手指下疯狂加快。

 “直到你——直到你死。”维吉尔结束了句子。

他抓得如此紧，用力到前臂开始作痛，像是要印证他说的每一个字似的——他确实字字有意。但丁在他手下挣动，动作在喉头处受到压制，一路传导至被维吉尔双腿困住的躯体间。维吉尔低吼着抓得更紧，不愿被从上方颠落。但是但丁的双手依然握着他的腰，把他拉得更近，然后又推开他。他推开他，直到——

直到——

维吉尔突然放开了手，慌忙去支撑身体的重量，手指在但丁向上顶撞时插入但丁脑袋边上的松软土地里。但丁抓着他臀部的手把他拖了回来，不断摩擦着自己清晰可感的勃起。

 “我猜你办不到。”但丁说。他的嗓音非常粗糙沙哑。脖子上的皮肤已经开始变红——这是他们肤色偏白自带的诅咒——被压得失去血色的指痕散布在但丁喉结两侧，维吉尔知道它们的宽度和自己手掌相符。

 “你这是在耍诈。”

 “你不能假装自己感觉不到，维吉尔。我能感觉到。这么近的距离，该死的，我甚至能闻到。”

维吉尔当然能，他肖想着同样的东西。汗水和令人晕眩的性唤起散发出刺人的气味。他的阴茎鼓胀起来，紧贴着裤头。

 “让我瞧瞧。”但丁咕哝着，依然拖着维吉尔的股缝摩擦自己受困的阴茎，“要不要向我展示一下？”

肮脏，卑劣。但丁的嘴如此，但丁的请求如此，但丁该死的一切都如此。维吉尔把放在但丁脸上的手指强行塞回但丁嘴里。他按住弟弟的舌头，只为让对方闭嘴。

但丁像接受一切一样接受了这个动作，眼里闪过邪恶的光亮，傲慢的笑容浮现在他的唇上。他舔弄着维吉尔的指尖，在维吉尔把手指插到第二指节时颤抖着发出一句呻吟。唾液从他的嘴角流下。

两人间的气氛如火般闷燃，点着了维吉尔的血管，火星四溅，一触即发。一切都像被铺垫得太久太久。这个没有筋骨的故事终于——终于被赋予了应有的情节。

他从但丁口中抽出湿淋淋的手指。带着这股潮湿滑腻一路游移到裤扣上。唾液在皮革上微微反光，犹如此刻但丁眼中的邪火。

 “往前点。”但丁握着维吉尔大腿的双手鼓励对方向他靠近。维吉尔的阴茎抵着但丁的唇，和先前的手指一样罪恶。一切都错得离谱，却又……感觉对极了。他们之间的事总会一路堕落至此，不可避免。

但堕落到这步田地实在是前所未有的，他们过去总是离这种潜在的、险如刀锋的越界有一步之遥。

 “我会照料你。”但丁说道。那双唇轻擦着敏感的皮肤，让维吉尔颤抖起来，“毕竟这是为人兄长的职责，不是吗？”

 “我努力过。”

 “你活下来了。”

 “你并不需要我。”

 “你从没想过问我需不需要。我们俩都是傻瓜。但那会儿我还小，不懂怎么说出我想要的。”但丁的双手在他的腿根游移。宽大、温暖，即使隔着维吉尔的裤子也一样。他能够感受到它们有节奏地捏紧又放松，和维吉尔的脉搏同频。

 “现在不也一样？”

 “我想为你做这个。”但丁说。

 “我从没有……如果我做不到呢？”

 “你现在都有孩子了，维吉尔。还是个他妈的好孩子。你当然做得到。”他的手指小心玩弄维吉尔的包皮，挤压下方被裹住的阴茎顶端，然后把包皮轻轻推开，露出性器头部。

 “我不记得那件事了。”维吉尔说。

 “无所谓。”但丁舔了舔唇，连带着让舌头撞上了维吉尔阴茎下侧。只是一点点挑逗的、短暂的热度，但一样灼人。

相似的、忽隐忽现的欲望从维吉尔腹部升起，他意识到现在只有一只手在触摸着他。但丁的另一只手转而去套弄自己的阴茎。

他同时爱抚着他们两个。

维吉尔叹息了一声，但丁把他整个吞下时他的手在但丁发间握成了拳。剧烈而湿润的热意和那条滑溜溜的下流舌头让他难以持久。

维吉尔呻吟的方式非常丢人，好像肺里所有的空气都被挤了出来，变得干瘪。他几乎没法再吸入空气，整个喉咙都窒住了，和但丁被他掐住喉咙时感受到的一样。

他看着自己的阴茎消失在但丁被使用过度的粉色双唇中间。他翘起臀部，又向后退出，性器淫猥地发着光亮。和他之前的手指一样湿得一塌糊涂。

 “就是这样。”但丁看进维吉尔眼里。他的声音还在发抖，粗哑且变了调，“放心操我的嘴，维吉尔。你从来伤不到我。”

这话明显带着刺，即使对但丁这种从来不屑于耍阴招的人来说也很明显。但它被说出口后却没了应有的力度，没了应有的恶毒。

他们的存在方式即是如此，伤害彼此，反反复复。

维吉尔抓住自己阴茎的底端，把性器送进但丁等待着的唇间。他进入得前所未有的深，调整着臀部的角度，让性器可以小幅度地快速抽动。但丁又闭上了眼——维吉尔捧住但丁的脑袋，找到更好的角度插进他嘴里。

但丁呛住了，摆在维吉尔大腿上的手死死收紧，毫无悬念地留下了瘀痕。但他没有退开，他柔顺的姿势没有叫停的意思。于是维吉尔没有停手。他把自己的阴茎深深捅入并停在那里，观看但丁吞咽喉间物体的神情。

一秒、两秒、四秒。被弟弟口腔柔滑触感包裹的时间越长，维吉尔的理智也愈发崩解，他忘了计数。等他最终拔出来后，但丁艰难地深吸进一口气。

 “该死的。”他喃喃着，手离开维吉尔的大腿转而去遮眼睛。他手淫的声响开始变得狂乱，和他的嘴唇一样湿。

维吉尔歪着脑袋观看但丁自慰。对方套弄阴茎的动作快到几近模糊。包皮被整个拉下，露出湿润发红的顶端。

 “你可以碰。”但丁的话让维吉尔转回视线。他打量着但丁脸上渴切的神色、泛红的面颊，以及那张张开的、被粗暴使用过的嘴。

 “我不想——”

他一耸肩把维吉尔从身上推下去，坐起了身。四条腿由此混乱地纠缠在一起。但丁凑得更近了。“你真是个混蛋，维吉尔。”但丁嘶声说，“什么都让我动手。”

但他其实并不介意，至少现在不：他握住两人的性器同时摩擦起来，节奏快速粗野，拖着维吉尔和自己一起，仿佛双双被困在潮水中。维吉尔的十指抓住但丁的耳朵，把弟弟拉近，然后贴着对方的嘴喘息着。但丁的唇上还沾着唾液，滑溜溜的，因为维吉尔之前的所做作为红肿着。

快感过载。但丁快速有力的套弄让维吉尔起起伏伏的欲望无处可逃。然而快感过载的同时却又不餍足——不，这还远远不够。维吉尔的的心脏疼痛起来，内里属于人类的某些东西震颤抖动着浮出脑海，随即又沉下去，陷入迷失。

 “但丁。”他用气声说着，声音刺耳、脆弱又低微，“但丁，我——”

 “没错。”但丁剧烈地喘着气，胡茬扎在维吉尔颈侧，把那里的皮肤刺得生疼，“没错，维吉尔，很好，让我瞧瞧。”

肮脏。

卑劣。

意料之中的，但丁的话语和行动得到了应有的效果。维吉尔弓起了腹部，突然袭来的火辣快感让他从内里深处爆发出一阵剧痛。维吉尔的手指抓紧了但丁的头发，吃力的呼吸倏忽停止，一切感官感受都缩减至一处：但丁和他接触的地方。欲望在奔涌，欲望在咆哮。

维吉尔向后倒下，重又开始呼吸。他尽可能深地吸入空气，一遍又一遍，每次呼吸都像是最后一口气。但丁依然套弄着他，跟随他的节奏直到结束。他正在说些什么，肯定又是那些傲慢、自大、无耻的言论。

肯定又是。

维吉尔闭上了眼睛。

有什么东西碰到了他的前额，痒痒的，轻挠着他。维吉尔认出那是弟弟的嘴唇。依然湿润的，被粗暴对待过的粉色嘴唇。然后维吉尔睁开了眼睛。

 “我以为我终于打算下手杀死你了。”但丁说。

 “但你没有。”

但丁笑了，懒洋洋地，慢悠悠地。他挠了挠鼻子。“是，”他说，“我没有。但可真是大饱眼福啊。”

维吉尔别开了目光。他移开双腿，身体在愉悦而满足的暖意中阵阵发痛，他从但丁身下翻身离开时，所有肌肉都在发出抗议。他觉得自己软得像一滩凝胶，没了形状，土崩瓦解。

他的裤子前面沾上了污渍，皮革明显湿了一块。维吉尔恼火地哼了声，伸手去擦。

但丁的状况也好不到哪去。他侧着身子蜷成一团，一只胳膊支着脑袋，看维吉尔徒劳地清理自己。那抹蠢兮兮的微笑依然盘踞着但丁的嘴角，好像他刚刚赢下了什么。

好像他刚刚成功证明了什么似的。

 “你在干吗？”维吉尔问道，他没打算得到回答，只是不知道还能说些什么。

 “我不知道。”但丁轻轻笑着，皱起了鼻子。

 “能停下吗？”

但丁摇头。“大概不能。”他眨了眨眼，咬着下唇，带着某种挑衅的意味，不出声地说着“除非你逼我”。

这就是他们的永恒。他们的永远了。

维吉尔上前抹掉两人间短短的距离，双手和但丁的头发胡乱纠结在一起。他们再次翻滚缠斗起来。

毕竟他们已经拥有了世界上所有的时间。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢好基友qiosang的校对，这篇其实翻着有点……不畅快


End file.
